All This Time
by Iced Rum
Summary: She was paying plenty of attention to the beautiful woman stood in front of her, just not so much to the words coming out of her mouth.
1. Eyes For You

Chloe Beale awoke with a wide smile. She was excited.

"Morning sleepy-head." Aubrey peered over the top of the book she was reading to see her room-mate reaching her arms above her head in a full-body stretch.

"Merry Christmas Bree!" Chloe exclaimed gleefully as she leaped out of bed towards where the blonde was sat in her own. Barrelling onto the bed on the other side of the room, she pulled Aubrey into a tight hug and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to swap presents now or after breakfast?"

"I don't mind, which would you prefer?"

"Presents now!" Came the quick response and before Aubrey knew it Chloe had bounded back over to the other side of the room and was rummaging around at the bottom of her closet.

Aubrey didn't have a great relationship with either of her parents and hadn't given a second thought to staying in Barden over the holidays. Chloe, however, adored her family and the holidays but had chosen to stay too because she hated the thought of her best friend being alone on Christmas day. Her parents hadn't been very happy to hear that their daughter wouldn't be joining them but they understood Chloe's caring nature and knew, from the many phone conversations they'd had over the past few months, how much she clearly cared about her room-mate.

After a few minutes the pair had resettled themselves back onto Aubrey's bed, each with a small pile of presents next to them.

"Here, open this one first." Aubrey pushed a small rectangular present into Chloe's hands.

* * *

_Three months ago_

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You must be Aubrey, right?" Aubrey looked up from the boxes she was currently unpacking to see a gorgeous redhead striding towards her. She had a dazzling smile that caused Aubrey's words to become stuck in her throat. She was entranced by the tall girl's graceful movement and when their eyes locked she became frozen, rooted to the spot.

The red-head had now reached Aubrey and was looking at her expectantly. Not wanting to seem rude but still apparently unable to form any words, Aubrey smiled and stuck out her hand for the other girl to shake. The handshake wasn't returned though as Chloe grabbed the offered hand and used it to pull Aubrey into a tight hug. "I'm super excited about being here and I think we're going to have lots of fun." Chloe enthused.

Aubrey was experiencing a sensory overload. With her body pressed fully against that of her stunning new room-mate's, she could feel the curve of Chloe's breasts resting against her own, her toned arms wrapped around her body with her hands coming to rest on the small of her back. All Aubrey could see was the soft auburn of Chloe's hair which was now surrounding her face and as she breathed she took in the fruity fragrance of the girl. _Wow, she smells good._

Chloe was talking fast and Aubrey wasn't taking in much of what she was saying - she did catch something about 'jiggle-juice' but had no idea what it meant. Eventually, Aubrey managed to extract herself from the grasp of her new room-mate and sighed in relief as she tried to calm her thoughts. Chloe didn't move to step away from Aubrey as she released her from the hug and so she remained in the blonde's personal space as she continued her mile-a-minute talking.

"You smell good." Before Aubrey realised what was happening the thought had rushed out of her mouth. "Sorry" She apologised quickly, bowing her head in an attempt to hide her furious blushing.

"Thanks!" If Chloe had noticed the other girl's embarrassment, she didn't let it show. "It's my perfume, it's called Eyes For You. It was a birthday present from one of my aunts who lives in Scotland. I went over to visit her during the summer, it's such a beautiful country - have you ever been? You should definitely go if you haven't. The foods great too, did you know they deep-fry pizza over there?"

Chloe continued with her monologue, bouncing quickly between topics but Aubrey was no longer paying attention. She _was_ paying plenty of attention to the beautiful woman stood in front of her, just not so much to the words coming out of her mouth. _That mouth, those lips, what it would be like to kiss them. Oh god, I'm doomed._

* * *

"Thank you so much Aubrey, you really didn't have to." Chloe enveloped Aubrey in another bone-crushing hug.

"You haven't even opened it yet." Aubrey chuckled nervously as she struggled to maintain composure with her gorgeous friend's body pushed up against her own. Finally, she was released and watched in anticipation as the gift was unwrapped. As she pulled away the last of the wrapping paper to reveal the small bottle of perfume, Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked up at her friend, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"How did you know?"

"Our first day here. When we first met you told me the name of your perfume." Aubrey shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance.

"I did?" Chloe scrunched her face up adorably, trying to remember. "But how did you know that I'd run out though? And how did you find it? I've been trying to find more of it for ages."

"Just a lucky guess I suppose." Aubrey lied. She wasn't going to admit that within days of first arriving at Barden, the intoxicating scent had quickly become her favourite smell nor how she hadn't stopped thinking of how good it smelt on Chloe in the months following. She'd noticed instantly the first day that her best friend, and now object of her affection, hadn't worn the perfume and was disappointed each day afterwards without it. When Chloe had first mentioned Christmas presents, Aubrey had instantly thought of a way to rectify the situation. "And it wasn't so hard to find." She mumbled, lying again. Chloe definitely didn't need to know about the painstaking number of hours she'd spent trawling through the internet, trying to find somewhere that stocked the allusive perfume.

"Thank you Bree." Chloe responded earnestly. "I can't believe you remembered after all this time."


	2. The Quest for Collegiate A Cappella

"I can't believe you remembered after all this time."

"Of course I remembered." Chloe seemed surprised by Aubrey's comment but quickly shrugged it off, handing a present over for the blonde to open.

* * *

Their first night in Barden together, Chloe had insisted that the pair have a sleepover. Aubrey thought the idea was ridiculous since they now lived together but went along with the idea regardless. After ordering pizza, they turned down the lights and settled onto Chloe's bed to begin watching a movie.

When the pizza delivery arrived, Chloe paused the movie, hopped out of bed and went over to the door to collect it. Aubrey looked over at the paused screen of her laptop and realised that she had no idea what was going on in the movie. She'd spent the entire time she was sat on Chloe's bed watching the beautiful redhead instead. The movie was obviously one of her favourites as she spent the majority of the time mouthing the words in time with the actors on-screen, which Aubrey had thought was incredibly adorable until she got distracted by Chloe cuddling into her side.

"How much was it?" Aubrey asked as Chloe returned to the bed, pizza in hand.

"I've already got you into my bed, it's my treat." Chloe winked playfully and Aubrey coughed loudly, trying to cover up the uncharacteristic squeak that she'd let out. She was thankful that Chloe had turned the lights back off again, preventing her bright blush from being seen as her mind raced through thoughts of less innocent things that they could be doing in Chloe's bed together.

Once the pizza had been eaten and the movie was over, Aubrey shifted to stand and move back over to her own bed.

"And where are you off to?" Chloe questioned. "I'm not done with you yet." Aubrey was tugged back into the redhead's bed before she had a chance to respond. "It's time for movie number two!" The blonde was getting tired but couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself so she allowed Chloe to pull her back into her side. As Chloe became absorbed in the new movie she wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the blonde who was soon drifting asleep.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight shone through the dorm window, Aubrey felt herself slowing waking and becoming aware of her surroundings. She was warm and comfortable, if somewhat squashed, due to the object pushing into her stomach. That object, she quickly realised was a knee, and not one of her own. She cautiously opened her eyes and was greeted with the mesmerizing sight of Chloe sleeping peacefully, their noses just inches apart. Even in sleep there was a small smile tugging at the corners of the redhead's mouth, her face was relaxed and Aubrey thought she'd never woken up to anything as beautiful.

_I could get used to this. _As she gazed at the girl snuggled next to her in the small bed, Aubrey pictured being able to wake up every morning tangled up with Chloe._ Oh my god, I've not known this girl 24 hours and already I'm thinking about spending the rest of my life with her! How am I going to make it through a whole year of living with her if this is what she's done to me after a few hours?_

Aubrey was too busy chastising herself to notice Chloe's eyelids fluttering open.

"Are you watching me sleep?" The redhead teased.

"Y-uh, oh... no. No, sorry, I was just..." Aubrey scrambled for words. "I don't remember going to sleep." She finished quietly.

"You fell asleep during the second movie."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well, I did tell you we were having a sleepover," Chloe giggled, "and you just looked so cute, I couldn't bring myself to." Aubrey was blushing, _again, _as she pulled herself out of Chloe's bed. "I was thinking of heading over to the activities fair this morning, want to join me?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm just going to go and take a quick shower and then we can go?"

"Oh okay, wait up and I'll join you."

* * *

After their showers (a cold one for Aubrey, in an attempt to rid her mind of her very naked room-mate in the stall next to her's), the girls dressed and headed over to the activities fair. Aubrey was quickly learning that Chloe's bright smile was pretty much a permanent fixture on her face and was happy just being dragged along behind her, taking in everything she could about the redhead as she perused the various stalls.

"Oh, look, it's the Barden Bellas," Chloe pointed excitedly towards a group of women, "they're one of the only all-female a-cappella groups. We should totally audition - can you sing?"

"Uh, I guess, kinda." Aubrey replied quietly.

"I bet you're amazing." Chloe started dragging her over to the Bellas' stall. "This is going to be aca-awesome."

"Aca-awesome? That's not a thing." Aubrey muttered.

"Come on Bree," Aubrey smiled at Chloe's use of the nickname, "just come and audition with me?" Aubrey sighed in defeat, knowing that she was done for the moment she looked into Chloe's pleading eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll audition."

"Thank you, thank you. You're the best Bree!" Chloe's smile grew impossibly bigger and she began bouncing up and down with excitement as she pulled Aubrey along to investigate the rest of the stalls.

* * *

Aubrey was amazed by Chloe's voice at auditions and wasn't at all surprised that she got a spot on the Bellas. She found herself unexpectedly happy that she had got in herself, though she suspected that it was mostly to do with how cheerful it seemed to make the girl who was quickly stealing her heart.

Most surprising of all was how much Aubrey actually enjoyed being in the Bellas, even without the fact that it gave her an extra two hours a day in Chloe's company. She really did enjoy singing and found comfort in the regimented training sessions. Before long she was putting in as much practice outside of training as Chloe (if not more) and dragging the redhead out for runs with her early each morning.

* * *

Present day

"This is a thank you, for insisting that I audition for the Bellas with you." Aubrey explained as Chloe unwrapped a copy of 'Pitch Perfect: The Quest for Collegiate A Cappella Glory'. "You were right, it is aca-awesome."

"Of course I was right - I always am!"


	3. Breaks

"Okay, so this last one isn't really a present as such." Chloe looked between Aubrey and the small wrapped gift in her hand with complete confusion. "Just open it, you'll see." Aubrey instructed before the redhead could ask what she meant. Chloe cautiously pulled the wrapping paper apart and the thin chain of a necklace with a small gold bird attached to it fell into her palm.

"Aubrey." Chloe breathed out. "Wait, I don't understand, why isn't this a present?"

"I didn't exactly buy it." Aubrey said mysteriously.

"What do y- Aubrey did you steal this?!"

* * *

1 month ago

Aubrey stepped into her's and Chloe's dorm room after a long day of classes to discover Chloe surrounded by tissues and crying uncontrollably.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Aubrey rushed over and quickly pulled the girl into a strong one-armed hug, using her free arm to brush away the tears that were streaming down her friend's face. At hearing Aubrey's words, Chloe's sobs became increasingly forceful. Aubrey's chest tightened painfully at the sight of the girl she cared so much about so distraught. Not knowing what had caused her to be so upset, Aubrey pulled Chloe closer in to her body, holding her tightly with one hand rubbing small circles on the small of her back while she whispered comforting words into her ear. Eventually the sobbing diminished enough for Chloe to get out a few words in-between sniffles and hiccups.

"We broke up."

"Henry dumped you?" Aubrey half yelled. "I can't believe him. I mean, I know I never met him or anything but I thought he was a decent guy. Why would he ever let a girl like you go?" Chloe's sniffles turned back to sobs and Aubrey stopped talking and returned to comforting the girl.

"He didn't end it Aubrey, I did." Chloe recounted the conversation she'd just had with her now ex-boyfriend, Henry. He'd been her first boyfriend at high school and although she knew that breaking up was the best thing for them both, Henry hadn't taken it so well.

"Oh, why?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"It just," Chloe pauses and shrugs, "wasn't right, you know? Apparently, he thought that it was though - he wasn't very happy. I just can't get over how hurt he was"

As Aubrey continued to hold Chloe, she felt like she should be feeling happy - she'd wanted this. She'd imagined this situation countless times before - they'd break up, Aubrey would tell Chloe how she really felt about her, Chloe would return her words and they would fall together. Picturing this moment through the rose-tinted glasses in her mind and seeing it first hand were entirely different things though. All Aubrey could feel right now was the sadness that was coming off of the usually bubbly redhead in overwhelming waves. She couldn't tell her, not now - it wouldn't be right at all. She pushed aside her own stupid feelings, deciding to do whatever it took to see Chloe smiling again.

"Oh, Chlo I'm so sorry. Do you want to do something to take your mind off it? We could watch some sappy movies if that'd help? What would you like to do?"

"I want to get drunk." Chloe said simply. And was exactly what she did. After getting dressed up, the pair headed out to The Garage, a club just off campus, Chloe taking the lead and dragging Aubrey straight to the bar the moment they arrived. Aubrey was careful not to drink much throughout the night, predicting correctly that she would need to be at least reasonably sober to get Chloe home.

For the meantime though, she tried to help Chloe distract herself. After she'd downed a row of shots, Chloe pulled Aubrey onto the dance floor. Lost in the music, her eyes closed as her hips swayed to the heavy beat. Upon realising that Aubrey wasn't letting go as much as she'd like, Chloe grabbed the blonde's hips and forced her to sway along in sync with her own movements. Their bodies were pushed flush together and Aubrey could feel every movement Chloe made as if it were magnified. It was taking all of her willpower not to respond to Chloe's wandering hands and when the redhead began grinding into her, that willpower almost went straight out the window.

Thankfully a more energetic song came on next and Chloe pulled away slightly as she began dancing wildly to the song. By this point, she was drunk enough that she didn't notice her hand catching on her necklace as she flung her arms around her head until the thin chain had snapped and the necklace landed on the floor. She bent, unsteadily from the mixture of high heels and large amounts of alcohol, and picked the necklace off the floor.

"That was my favourite necklace." Chloe looked like she was about to cry again. "It's broken." She stated simply before dropping it back onto the floor and marching over to the bar again.

* * *

"What, no, of course I didn't steal it! Do you really think that I'd do that?" Aubrey asked, shock and a slight twinge of hurt evident on her face.

"No, I'm sorry Bree. I didn't mean- I just don't understand. You said you didn't buy it?"

"No, I didn't. That's _your_ necklace. The same necklace." Aubrey explained.

"But I broke it, and left it on the floor of a club." A look of annoyance crossed her face as she muttered, "God, I'm so stupid sometimes."

"You're right. It broke and you left it on the floor but luckily I wasn't as drunk as you that night. I brought it home and fixed it. It just needed a new clasp attached to it here." Aubrey explained as Chloe inspected the necklace more closely. "Oh, and some of the links were pulled apart a bit and I replaced them too so it should be stronger than it was before."

"You didn't have to do that Bree." Chloe said though the elated look on her face said otherwise. Aubrey smiled back, unable to hold in the joy she felt at knowing that the look on Chloe face, _that smile, _had been caused by her. She knew that not telling Chloe the truth may be painful at times but telling her risked loosing her all together. In the few short months that they had known each other, the pair had become so close that Aubrey couldn't bear to think about not having Chloe in her life. If keeping her feelings a secret was the price she had to pay to stay in Chloe's life, to be the cause of that smile or even just to see that smile then she'd never dare reveal how she felt.

"I'd do anything for you" _You just never need to know why._


End file.
